


Nina Cried Power

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: The King is getting coronated.





	1. It is the grounding of a foot uncompromising

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: Harassment, sexual harassment, possessiveness, Patton would genuinely murder someone if anyone so much as looked at his partners wrong (but doesn't).

_"It's not the wakin', it's the risin'_  
_It is the groundin' of a foot uncompromisin'_  
_It's not forgoin' of the lie_  
_It's not the openin' of eyes_  
_It's not the wakin', it's the risin'_

_It's not the shade we should be cast in_

_It's the light and it's the obstacle that casts it_  
_It's the heat that drives the light_  
_It's the fire it ignites_  
_It's not the wakin', it's the risin',"_

_-Nina Cried Power, Hozier_

* * *

This reminds Roman of a long time ago. He'd been dripping in blood, his heart heavy, the taste of the rain on his tongue and the pounding of blood in his ears. Poison ivy had curled around his arms and thrown were growing from his skin. The grass was black where he stood as he stared around. He'd won, barely scraped past alive, but he wasn't happy. Anyone who enters this knows they either leave a winner with blood on their hands, or they die, a fight; a battle, for a crown, for control. For the other seasons maybe it doesn't hurt so much, but for him and his kind death is not something to be taken so lightly.

He'd felt like a _monster_. When that crown had been placed on his head, he'd felt nothing. He'd only won his position on the lives of others, and it would take a long time for him to be okay with that.

At least for Patton this occasion wasn't baptised in terror and fear, at least he didn't have blood on his hands as the crown was placed on his head. It's not exactly a ceremony, you can't get Faeries to sit still for that long; it's quite simple, everyone turns up and dresses up and the crown is placed on his head. Then everyone grabs a pitcher of honey and gets drunk. Simple enough isn't it? 

And Patton looks stunning, his curls intertwined with red roses as his eyes refuse to leave Roman's, the smile on his lips so calm and content. Logan leans against Roman with a sharp grin, seemingly as entrance as the prince of Spring (Which certainly makes a nice change from everyone being entranced by _him_). Virgil was sitting in a tree, next to Remy and Emile as they tried their best not to be entranced by the Faeries, they'd never seen so many together at once and that's for the best as it's usually a sign of trouble. It had been so long since there had been a coronation, and they're all a little buzzed with excitement, some of them wearing expressions that has a more possessive instinct in Patton's partners going crazy. 

Emile is sipping a glass of honey because he truly loves the taste as he head leans on Remy's shoulder. Damian is leaning against the tree they're perched in with wary eyes as he sends his third glass of honey down his throat, cheeks a little flushed from the dazedness it induces. Virgil can't take his eyes of Patton, or the golden dress he's wearing that had been made especially for him and for this occasion. He actually looks like royalty with that woven crown on his head, glittering in the sunlight as he grins under the scrutiny of so many eyes, much like Roman he seems to enjoy the attention. 

He shrugs a little as he finds himself intermingling with the crowds, taking a glass of honey for himself rather delicately. Virgil catches him whispering something in Roman's ear before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then Roman's gaze meets Virgil's own and the prince shakes his head with a grin, walking over to stand under the tree "I swear you three ask for trouble sometimes," Remy laughs in response, before shrugging. 

"Someone had to keep Dee company," He calls down "Plus I wouldn't miss Patton wearing a crown for the world," Damian looks up at Remy with a small smile before over at Roman, who squeezes his shoulder. 

"I'm drunk," The prince of Autumn utters simply, before rubbing his eyes and yawning "And very tired, should I escort them home before things get...a little wilder?" He glances into the crowds of Faeries who were at the beginnings of being tipsy, and then up at the three Witches who were grinning and singing along to the music. "Or perhaps they can handle wild more than I can, I'm getting old Roman," The prince of Spring brings Dee into a hug, sensing that he's uncomfortable. 

"Not old my dear, simply growing up, something most of us do," He presses a soft kiss to Dee's cheek "I think I would have to protect the Faeries from Remy rather than the other way around, so perhaps you should take them home, we'll be following shortly, Patton can only handle so much interaction before things start to get outside of his comfort boundaries," Roman looks back over at Patton, who has Logan hanging off his arm to stop them from getting separated in the crowd. People seem to be rather interested in the Siren, and it takes a moment to recognise the look on Logan's face as being extremely uncomfortable. 

Roman turns to face the scene, eyebrows furrowed, but he definitely sees what happened next. Someone_ touches_ Logan. And not in a pleasant or casual way. The Siren immediately jumps and curls up against Patton, his eyes wide at this unsolicited advancement on his own body. Roman snarls in fury, eyes narrowed as he makes his way over. He can hear the Faeries giggling, whispering some not very nice things that would be the Faery equivalent of "slut," 

He only gets halfway to them because once Patton realises what has happened, his wings spread defensively, electricity crackling in his eyes, over his skin; Logan barely feels it in fact he possibly finds the warm little bolts to be comforting. But there again Logan is many things, a masochist is only one of them. The Faery that had touched Logan scrambles back "Why dress him up like _that_ if you're not looking to share?" The Siren looks down at his thigh-length skirt and the top that exposed his midriff, backless, dark blue and long-sleeved, by Faery standards it's not all that revealing. 

"He dresses how he pleases, that's not an invitation for you," Patton growls "It doesn't matter if he's Faery or not, you ask permission before you touch someone like _that_," He shoves the Faery, who looks to be Summer, "People are not toys, and you will not treat anyone as such," Roman wraps a comforting arm around Logan and feels the younger sink into his arms almost immediately. His own gaze is hard as he meets a Summer Faery's flickering black eyes, jaw set and firm. "You're going to find out very quickly that I don't take kindly to a lot of your customs, not everything is as yours to take as you would believe," The king breathes heavily for a moment, clearly fighting himself with every ounce of restraint he has "Don't you dare ever touch him again, unless he asks you too," 

Patton steps back and folds his wings, and Roman breathes with a sigh of relief. A couple of Spring Faeries had rushed forward with a small cloak for Logan, who was definitely a little overwhelmed and shaking as he drapes it around his shoulders, thanking them gently. They hand Roman a glass of honey and bow slightly before leaving. "The same goes for all of you, just because he's a Siren doesn't mean he's a piece of meat," He holds out a hand for Logan, who curls up against his chest, seemingly desperate to hide from view as much as possible "Enjoy your party," Patton mutters, as he begins to drag Logan and Roman away from the crowds "I'm sure you can all manage without me," 

Virgil, Remy and Emile had clambered down from the tree, Virgil's eyes wide "What happened?" he whispers, looking at Logan, whose cheeks were flushed and clearly mortified.

"Someone grabbed Logan in a less than desirable place," Roman explained, jaw clenching "Patton saw to it that it didn't happen again, but Logan's still pretty out of it, we should get him home," Logan looks up at Roman and then down t the floor, shaking his head. 

"I don't belong here," He whispers, eyes tearing up "I shouldn't be here, they all think I'm a freak, and..." Patton's hands come to rest on Logan's dampening cheeks, his thumb brushing over the fish scales before pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead soothingly. 

"They're the freaks, Logan, you're perfect the way you are," The Siren sniffles a little, closing his icy eyes for a second as he tries to breathe "They had no right to hurt you like that, but it will_ not_ happen again," Logan had been so used to being around Roman and the spring Faeries that he hadn't even realised, hadn't even remembered that the other Faeries would treat him like...well, like a Siren _should_ be treated. It's all he's good for, all any of them are good for, to fulfil people's desires. His shoulders sank a little, is that all he is to them too? to Virgil and Patton and Roman? Is he simply their toy?

"I don't know what's going on in that big brain of yours Logan, but I can promise you it's wrong," Virgil whispers, hands taking Logan's in his own. "You are wonderful, and we love you so much," His head hurts from Logan's emotions, he can sense them in waves of melancholy and angst. Emile shifts a little and presses his finger to his temple as he tries to block the pouring of frantic fear. "You know that, but right now it's just knocking you out of sync," He takes a hand in his and presses a kiss to the back of Logan's hand "You are more than what they're trying to make you feel, you are special and important and wonderful," 

"And we love you," Roman re-iterated. 

"So much," Patton adds softly. "And you look beautiful tonight, no matter what anyone says," 

"Yeah Logan you can definitely pull off blue better than I can!" Remy chirps supportively, wearing sunglasses despite the fact the trees are blocking out most of the light. Emile gives a warm smile and says nothing, whilst Dee holds out a glass of honey. "Here's a plan, we all steal some of this honey, take it back to the coven and get completely smashed," Remy's grin turns wicked and Virgil groans, but finally Logan smiles again and nods. 

"That sounds perfect,"


	2. It is the Heaven of the Human Spirit ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Sex references, nudity (mentioned)

"You fell asleep at my table," Emile chuckles, placing a cup of coffee down next to a half asleep Patton, whose unruly curls were disturbed by the sleep he had been having. He looked cute in the morning, Emile notes, in a. platonic sort of way, if Patton had been anyone else he might've had a crush on him. But no, they were such good friends neither would want it any other way. "The others are all crashed in the bedrooms, and I don't dare go in and find out whether they're ready for breakfast," Patton laughs softly in response as he stares at the pieces of papers scattered around him. "What were you writing?" 

"Laws, I guess," Patton muttered, picking up a piece of paper "If the gods put me on this Earth it's for a reason," He sighs "And as much as I'd love to just sit here and fuck all day I do have a job to do, but it's going to be more difficult than I first thought to get these Faeries working together," He gives a small, tight smile. "What happened to Logan last night it...fuck, I was so angry I couldn't believe someone would do that to him, but then I realised if Humanity are like this then why would Faeries, notorious for demanding things that aren't theirs, be any different?" 

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Emile says softly "It was horrible, I felt sick just watching it happen, poor Logan looked terrified, he's surrounded by a hundred creatures that would rip him apart with one wrong move and then put in a position where he felt threatened and could do nothing about it, it was disgusting," Emile looks angry, eyebrows furrowed and jaw tensing "I'm glad you and Roman were there because I think Virgil would've happily become a meal to defend Logan," The healer shudders a little, looking away. "but it's good you're trying to make a change, perhaps it's time, we live here and even we're afraid of the other Faeries, especially Winter, even with Dee here I can safely say Autumn Fae intimidate me I just..." The man folds his arms around his body a little and shrugs "I'm happy it's you, because I trust you and I know you'll do good things, wonderful things, Patton," 

Patton smiles and leans over to squeeze Emile's hand in his own "Thank you," He utters softly, his eyes sparkling with content as he starts to organise the papers he'd been writing on all night. "Some of these will take time and that's okay, but I think as long as I keep trying then...in time we'll get somewhere, we will live in a harmonised world," 

"What a dream to have," Comes a voice that holds a smile, Roman leans against the wall with a look of sheer love on his face. He's only managed to fish out some underwear and Patton vaguely recalls his three boyfriends disappearing slightly drunk into the guest room so he puts two and two together. Emile groans. 

"Please, for the love of everything holy do you people never wear clothes?" 

"There isn't much left of the clothes I was wearing last night, which you can blame Virgil and Logan for, thank you very much," Emile rolls his eyes and wanders away to throw a long skirt and a top at Roman. "There's not much left of your clothes because we keep stealing them," The Faery continues and re-dresses, pressing a soft kiss of thanks to Emile's temple. Patton will never quite get used to the way they treat affection and nudity in these woods, at least no time soon. 

"You're all lucky I love you," The Witch with the hummingbird wings speaks with a kind smile, clearly not annoyed or embarrassed, but simply good at laughing. 

"Indeed we are Emmy," Roman moves past to start making some breakfast "Have you told Remy yet about the...about your sexuality?" Emile's cheeks heat a little as he shakes his head. "You know the Summer prince is a little like you, only also different, I had forgotten as it had been so long since I'd seen him and Remus was always closer to him," He busies his hands as he starts to make food and a hot cup of tea for himself. "But he doesn't like sex either, or romance, he's the strangest Faery I'd ever met if I'm honest, he mostly just likes gossip," Roman chuckles quietly "I don't think I'll ever lie to you Em, so I won't, I don't understand and I don't think I could understand, but I don't need to understand either...all that matters is that you are happy, and that he makes you happy, or...both of them," 

Emile flushes a little, his voice stuttering "Patton stole a book for me," He says softly "I'm asexual," Patton smiles at him and leans over to squeeze his hand "You've always said I'm quite like a flower I guess it just stuck," Roman laughs gently and nods. 

"I'm happy for you Emile," He turns back to the food. 

\--

One by one people started to file out of the rooms, Logan was suitably scratched up and looking very pleased with himself, curls mussed with no trace of his previous upset. Virgil looked...hungover, as did Remy who practically fell downstairs to get to Emile. Dee barely looked even slightly wounded, in fact he seems more chipper than usual. 

Everyone sits down to eat, talking and chattering, sipping on cups of coffee and tea as they talk about last night. Roman reads through the pieces of paper Patton had been writing in silence, his eyebrows raising at some of the points; it almost seemed like a manifesto, how very Human. It dawns on the Faery then that that's what Patton is, to some extent. He doesn't realise why he hadn't noticed or remembered before. Patton isn't a changeling or at least not by the traditional sense that is, he is still Human as well as Fae, he _is_ the balance, not just created to establish it. 

Which meant he had a long and hard road ahead of him. But Roman would be beside him every step of the way, everyone sat at this table would be; their little family, chaotic and eclectic but..._family_ nonetheless.


End file.
